shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Defeat of Grogar and the Overlord
This is how The Defeat of Grogar and the Overlord goes in The Beginnings. Canterlot, Grogar contacts the Overlord Grogar: Those traitors have been taken care of, Master. The Overlord: Good. Meet me at Canterlot. Grogar: As you wish, my Lord. transmission cuts off as the Overlord smirks The Overlord: Soon, my partner and I will reign supreme. arrives and bows to him the alicorns arrive Princess Celestia: You will never succeed. The Overlord: laughs Princess Luna: What's funny? The Overlord: What's funny is we have already succeeded. Every Equestrian villain is now nothing but a thing of the past. Grogar is now the last of them. Without any competition, we will reign supreme. are shocked The Overlord: Now, where are the Ninja, my sweets? Princess Cadance: We came without them. The Overlord: chuckles So, they're nothing but cowards without their Elemental Powers. Twilight Sparkle: Then why didn't you break my horn when you had the chance? The Overlord: If I did that, then where's the fun in fighting you? Princess Celestia: As if we knew, cretin. The Overlord: I'm going to enjoy taking your magic from your bodies. Grogar: Master, it is beneath you to face these puny ponies in combat. The Overlord: I've faced Lloyd's grandfather in the old days. I can handle winged unicorns. Grogar: I insist. Best leave them to me, yes? The Overlord: Very well. And fetch me Cadance's magic while you're about it. Grogar: Yes, Master. gets ready to charge at them Twilight Sparkle: Get ready. they charge at Grogar The Overlord: This has gone far enough, ladies. Twilight Sparkle: It's over now! Just leave us alone! The Overlord: I can't do that! You've seen too much. You all have. Princess Luna: It doesn't have to be this way. The Overlord: I have no choice! Times have changed. A balance between light and shadow isn't enough anymore. Princess Celestia: But you lost! The Overlord: I'll keep returning before I run again, and I'll silence anyone who gets in my way! cackles Princess Cadance: Don't count on it. admires their compassion The Overlord: Ah, so you care about the Ninja after all. look angered The Overlord: Ah, your emotions. You can't get rid of them. As much as you want to, you can't deny that you truly care for the Ninja and don't ever want to be separated from them. You truly are a family. Twilight Sparkle: Don't test our patience with your taunts. The Overlord: Oh, so you would do anything if any harm were to come to your Ninja? Princess Celestia: Nothing you can't do to them. The Overlord: We shall see, my fellow immortals. Princess Luna: The world would be a better place without you or Grogar, Overlord. The Overlord: Tell that to the balance. Princess Cadance: You're no better then SkekTek, the Scientist, master of life and death, genius, Lord of the Crystal of Truth, Skeksis. laughs The Overlord: SkekTek? Grogar: My master met toasters more intelligent than him! Ninja crash in The Overlord: The Ninja! Ninja: Ninja go! do Spinjitzu Overlord grabs the alicorns with his tentacles by their necks The Overlord: One more step, and your alicorns are sucked dry. Ninja drop their weapons grins The Overlord: Or what, princesses? You don't have Elemental Powers. You can't do Spinjitzu or Airjitzu. All you have is magic. Twilight Sparkle: Gorog was weak and a coward. The Overlord: What did you just say?! The Overlord: No! Kai: Face it, Overlord! You've lost! is scared